


【新大陆家族/流浪地球AU】生存

by Northwindriver



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 流浪地球 - 刘慈欣 | The Wandering Earth - Liu Cixin, 流浪地球 | The Wandering Earth (2019)
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northwindriver/pseuds/Northwindriver
Summary: “生存还是毁灭，这是个问题。”这句著名戏剧家莎士比亚的经典名言放在现实世界，恐怕是杞人忧天。但将这句话放到《流浪地球》的世界，再合适不过了。在这个危机世界，人类为了生存，建造了上千座行星发动机，将地球推出即将被覆灭的太阳系。人类的计划使地球变得环境恶劣，资源匮乏，生存的压力沉重地压到每一个人身上，人们只有拼命地工作，才能得到一点可怜的薪酬。在这个死气沉沉的世界里，人类的历史将会怎样发展？地球的未来会是什么样？重压之下人类为何要生活下去？如何生活下去？流浪地球AU：以aph的美/国、加/拿/大、英/国、法/国四人为主角的未来科幻悲剧故事。
Relationships: America & Canada & England & France (Hetalia), America & Canada & England (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	【新大陆家族/流浪地球AU】生存

**Author's Note:**

> 未来科幻的悲剧故事，正剧向，全员亲情向，与LOFTER同步更新，存档用。

波士顿二号地下城内喧闹的教室里，一群孩子叽叽喳喳地讨论着新来的两个男孩。

他们的相貌十分相似，但细看又有很多不同：一个金发蓝眼，额前一绺短发向上翘起，一个金发紫瞳，额前一绺中长发向下打着卷。他们的性格看起来也不一样，蓝瞳的那个非常活泼，和刚认识的同学打着招呼，紫瞳的那个非常安静，正坐在桌子上发呆。

老师走了进来：“大家早上好。今天班里来了两个新同学，我们请他们来介绍一下。”

活泼的男孩第一个站了起来，高声说：“大家好，我叫阿尔弗雷德·琼斯，欢迎大家和我交朋友！”

而紫瞳的男孩轻轻地站了起来，轻声地说：“大家好，我叫马修·威廉姆斯，呃……”他的脸红了起来，不知道该怎么说了。

“欢迎大家和我们一起玩！”这个时候阿尔弗雷德插了一句，马修脸红着轻轻地坐下，心里十分感谢阿尔弗雷德的解围。

“你们是兄弟吗？”老师问。

“是的！马修是我的哥哥！”阿尔弗雷德十分开心地肯定了老师的话。

“好的，那么今后我们班就多了一对兄弟，大家要和他们好好相处哦！”老师对着班里的同学笑着。

接着就是一节数学课。阿尔弗雷德和马修拿出柯克兰先生刚买到的教材，开始了他们进入这所学校的第一节课。

他们以前也并非没有上过学。他们的幼儿园生活在地表上的密西西比州度过，地表的阳光和城市还在他们的脑海里有着模糊的印象。他们还依稀记得地球启程前父母带着年幼的兄弟在森林里宿营，天上的月亮若隐若现，刚开始了解一些天文知识的阿尔弗雷德正天真地寻找太阳系最大的行星——木星。

这样的日子并没有持续多久，在他们升入小学时人类开启了流浪地球计划。太阳将在一个世纪内膨胀到吞没所有太阳系天体，人类在地表建成了上千座行星发动机，它们将推动地球离开太阳系。行星发动机下有配套的地下城，但只能容下全球一半人口，需要抽签才能决定进入的资格。这对兄弟和他们的父母则是一签也没有抽到，只能暂时留在地表生活。当时地表的环境还可以勉强居住。他们的小学，是在残留的地表学校上的。

两个孩子不知道为什么地表充斥着大人小孩的哭声，为什么学校里大部分老师都走了，为什么太阳一直挂着不落了，为什么地球突然一下子变得这么冷。

直到一场水灾。

密西西比河的水灾无情地夺去了许多人的生命，其中就包括他们的父母。他们什么都不记得了，只记得大水淹没了自己和家人，只记得一群穿着防护服的叔叔将他们抱起，一个来自粗眉毛绿色眼睛的叔叔收留了他们。

他们想去寻找自己的父母，但那个绿色眼睛的叔叔说，水下的每一个人都是他们的父母。

后来他们才知道，这个绿眼睛的叔叔叫做亚瑟·柯克兰，来自英国，有一个来自法国的丈夫。那个法国的叔叔长得非常漂亮，半长的亚麻色头发被三色的发带扎起，如果不是下巴上蓄着的一点点胡须，他们都要将他认成女人了。

他们哭闹了好几天，才接受了父母死亡的事实。亚瑟实在不忍心让两个小男孩在地表上独自生活，正好刚和法国人弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦结婚，于是便和弗朗西斯商量着收养了他们。

他们正式成了两个孩子的养父，接下来就应该送他们去上学了。亚瑟和弗朗西斯都是联合政府工作人员中最高级的军人，两个孩子就有了给政府人员家属分配的地下城资格。

层层手续办下来，他们终于到了这所迁到地下的小学继续读书。

他们终于在地下城有了一个温暖的家，两位养父虽然每天都非常忙，但这个家依旧很温馨。

亚瑟是联合政府波士顿警卫部的上尉军官，弗朗西斯是联合政府法国部的太空军少校军官，正在波士顿培训中心培训，准备参与领航员计划的第二批工程，进入空间站。两个孩子的生活条件大大改善，比许多抽签进入地下城的孩子都好了不少。他们的新学校也在政府人员家属楼旁边，里面的孩子大部分都是政府人员的后代，学习条件也改善了不少。

一天的课程结束后，亚瑟过来接他们回家。

从亚瑟从水灾中救出孩子们已经过了一个月，孩子们和亚瑟熟悉了不少，生性活泼好动自来熟的阿尔弗雷德亲昵地叫他“亚蒂”，而安静腼腆的马修则礼貌地叫他“亚瑟先生”。

“亚蒂！今天我认识了好多同学！他们都特别喜欢和我玩！我真厉害！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”三个人走在回家的路上，阿尔弗雷德不停地说着学校里的事，亚瑟非常惊讶这个孩子为什么第一天就交了这么多朋友。

马修则走在一旁安静地听阿尔弗雷德说着。

但这温馨的场景，还能持续多久呢？

tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> *本文是一个同性婚姻合法的世界，同时也是个对此歧视较少的世界（较少不代表没有），因此英法两个结婚在当时合情合理。  
> *本文与《流浪地球》电影及原著一样，是一个实现了战时共产主义的世界。  
> *感谢阅读至此。Thanks for reading.


End file.
